


Nice

by criscriscris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, lol im sorry omg, meat buns, oh god first kagehina fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was so focused on staring at him that he didn’t realize they reached the corner where they normally parted. He felt warm on his way home, finishing off the meat bun as he arrived. He looked down at his empty hand and realized.</p><p>He had been nice to Hinata again without realizing it. Damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/gifts).



He should have known this was coming, Kageyama thought, as he caught himself – again – staring at Hinata’s thighs as the team stretched out. It wasn’t unusual; he had to make sure his partner was stretching correctly, but he also noticed he would stare at Hinata even when they weren’t stretching. Kageyama would catch himself staring even when they weren’t practicing, even when they weren’t _talking._

 

This has got to stop, he would tell himself on more than one occasion. And he meant it, he really did. But then he’d see a flash of orange sunshine in the corner of his eye and he’d forget his previous resolution. 

But that was okay. Stares were okay. Kageyama could pass it off as just spacing out. It was no harm, no foul. 

What he couldn’t pass off, though, was how _nice_ he was being towards Hinata. And not just giving into his “Toss to me, toss to me, Kageyama!” either, but other things…

“Here,” He would say, passing half his meat bun to Hinata, after he had already finished his. 

“Gwah, Kageyama! Thank you!” Hinata grinned, being all like the sun itself when he did so.

“Don’t mention it,” Kageyama grumbled, turning away and stuffing what he had left into his mouth. These small things no one noticed because he was careful only to do it when they were alone. And if Hinata thought it was strange, he hadn’t said anything. 

Then he started slipping up.

“Wow, the great king is actually tying someone else’s shoes?” Tsukishima smirked, walking past the pair. “Careful, Hinata. He might tie them together.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima! It’s just to make sure they won’t come loose during practice and I have to wait for him to get back up!” Kageyama shouted, unnecessarily, as he shot up. 

Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand, following his friend out of the club room. Kageyama could feel the heat on his face as he stared after them. He knew the others left in the room were probably staring at him, Hinata including. 

“Hey! I don’t ever trip on my shoe laces!”

“Not true, Hinata,” Tanaka chimed in. “Remember last week when-“

“Not often!” Hinata looked embarrassed, glancing up at Kageyama. “Let’s go!” He yelled, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and dragging him out to the gym.

“Sorry,” Kageyama grumbled. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. It’s not something to be sorry about,” Hinata replied, still keeping his hand wrapped around Kageyama’s. “I thought you were just being nice.”

Kageyama couldn’t look at him anymore, deciding to stare up at the sky instead. He knew there was still color on his cheeks – which would have normally disappeared by then if Hinata would have let go of his hand instead of gripping it tightly and making him feel as if he was anchored there, like a ship when it finds its way home. 

Fuck.

He shook his head, trying to think of a way to let go of Hinata’s hand without it being too conspicuous. When he couldn’t find one, he thought of just saying it out loud. “Why are you still holding my hand? We’re almost at the gym and Tsukishima –“

“Sorry,” Hinata said quickly, dropping his hand and stopping his tracks. Kageyama could see the tips of his ears turning red. “I didn’t mean to – I didn’t realize – I’m sorry.” He stuttered out before taking off, dust rising as he sprinted to the gym.

For all Kageyama’s competitiveness, he stood there staring after the blotch of orange. Was Hinata that embarrassed to be holding hands with him? The thought made Kageyama’s blood turn cold, a frown deepening on his face. Whatever, he wouldn’t think of it. 

As he walked alone to the gym, he decided he’d stop doing nice things for Hinata. The resolve lasted through practice, the two working normally – but only on the surface. Kageyama could feel some sort of awkward tension between them and he knew some on the team could too. Ignore it, he’d think to himself, tossing normally to everyone else. 

“Self-practice for half an hour, and then clean up!” Daichi shouted, clapping his hands and turning to Sugawara next to him. 

“Toss to me, toss to me, Kageyama!” Hinata said immediately after, holding out a ball to him.

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama planted his feet, needing physical reassurance. “I’m going to work on my serves today. Alone. You should work on your receives. Alone.”

Hinata looked at him, confused, and biting his lip. Kageyama noticed how supple Hinata’s bottom lip was, wondering what it would feel like to bite – “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you want to practice with me?”

“We practice together all the time! I need time to practice my stuff, okay? Good, go.” Kageyama pushed past him, pushing the thought out of his mind at the same time. God, the warmth from earlier was rushing back to his face and he knew it. 

“How’d you piss him off today?” Nishinoya asked, jogging up behind Hinata.

“I don’t think I did anything,” Hinata said, turning around to face him. Even Nishinoya could see the disappointment on his kouhai’s face.

“Hey, come on. Let’s work on receives really hard today so that bastard can’t say shit to you anymore!” He grinned, slapping Hinata’s shoulder.

“Okay!” Hinata shouted, working his spirit back up. 

Kageyama, of course, saw the exchange as he always kept at least one eye on Hinata. He jumped and slammed the ball into the ground on the other side of the net. It felt good, hitting something as hard as he wanted. For some strange reason, he felt jealousy – maybe, probably not – boil up inside him when Hinata smiled at Nishinoya, turning the warmth from earlier into bitter heat.

“Damn, is he a demon?” Tanaka whispered to Nishinoya and Hinata, staring openly at Kageyama as he slammed ball after ball without taking a break. 

“Who cares,” Hinata sniffed, diving on the ground the way Nishinoya showed him. 

His upperclassmen laughed at that, knowing that out of anyone there, Hinata was definitely the one who cared. They decided not to say anything, practicing until Daichi blew the whistle again, signaling it was time to get things cleaned up. 

“Hinata, could you get me a sponge? They should be in the closet,” Asahi asked, smiling apologetically. 

“Sure! I’ll be right back!” Hinata grinned and ran off, sprinting into the closet. 

“Sponge, sponge, sponge,” he sung to himself, looking around the dark closet space. 

“It’s up there.” A voice said at the door way, stopping Hinata cold in his tracks. He slowly turned to face Kageyama, who glared at him. 

“I-I knew that,” Hinata said, turning to look at the high shelf. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, leaning up to try and grab at it.

It was too much for Kageyama. He almost exploded right there, watching Hinata stretch up and his shirt going with him, exposing a sliver of skin right above his shorts. It was too much. He didn’t know what he was doing until he found himself pressed up against a warm body, until he saw his own hand reaching up for the sponge. 

“Here,” he muttered, taking a step back and thrusting the sponge into Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata looked just as shocked, keeping his back turned to Kageyama. “T-Thanks,” he said quietly, still frozen.

“Oi! Kageyama! Don’t bully Hinata so much!” Tanaka said, walking loudly into the closet. “Asahi told me to come check on him when he realized the sponges would be on the highest shelf, and here you are, bullying him like usual.”

“No!” Hinata peeked out from where he stood trapped between the shelves and Kageyama’s large body. “He actually helped me get the sponge down! He was being nice!”

“The King, being nice?” Of course, Tsukishima would choose that moment to show up. 

“It was irritating to watch him jump up and down trying to reach it,” Kageyama spat out. He turned away from Hinata and snatched a mop from the other side of the room. “Move,” he growled at Tsukishima as he went to the door.

“Oh, what? Only Hinata gets to be in your good graces, King?” Tsukishima challenged him, raising an eyebrow. “The rest of us are just commoners, I suppose.”

“Move.”

“Why don’t you ask nicely?” 

“If you don’t move, I’ll –“ Whatever threat Kageyama was about to issue was cut off as a pair of small, warm, familiar hands pushed him forward, causing him to topple over Tsukishima. He looked down into a pair of confused eyes, probably mirroring his own before watching as Hinata skipped over them and run over to Asahi. 

“And I thought someone actually liked you,” Tsukishima grunted, pushing Kageyama off him. “I guess no matter how nice you are to someone, their feelings don’t change.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama managed, standing. 

“Can’t handle the truth very well, can you, King?” 

“Tsukishima, that’s enough,” Tanaka said, putting his hand on the tall teen’s shoulder. 

“Whatever,” he shrugged, sauntering away from the cleaning closet. 

Kageyama took a deep breath before turning to where he knew Hinata was. What he found was large brown eyes staring back before turning away quickly, color rushing to his cheeks as he moved awkwardly to help Asahi clean. 

What was that about?

His resolve to stop being nice could only last so long. 

Like it was routine, Hinata and Kageyama fell into step with each other after practice, but the awkward air prevented any of the usual, free flowing conversation between them. It was overwhelming and oppressive, with only the sound of Hinata’s bike rattling between them and Kageyama wanted to snap.

“Wanna get snacks?” Hinata asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

“Sure.” 

Hinata nodded. Kageyama could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on his face as he felt the awkward air mostly dissipate. There was a light breeze that tousled Hinata’s already messy hair; he was humming now, the pep back into his step. Kageyama knew, if anyone looked at him right then, they would be frightened because even he could feel the smile that was attempting to pull across his face. 

They made it to the convenience store in relative peace, neither saying another word but not really needing to. 

“Hey, kids,” the person at the counter greeted them – one of the older men they played against occasionally for practice. Hinata waved, asking what sort of meat buns he had available. 

“Ooh, Kageyama! You want one of these, too?” Hinata grinned up at him, pointing to one in the display. “It smells really good!”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Alright! Two of those!” 

The shopkeeper laughed, grabbing the two meat buns and wrapping them. “Lively as always,” he commented, ringing them up. When he said the total, he looked expectantly at Hinata, who was digging at his pockets. 

“Uh,” he groaned, looking scared. 

Kageyama knew what was wrong, pulling out his own wallet. “I’ll buy for you today.”

“What a nice friend!” The man said, accepting Kageyama’s money and handing him the bag with the food. “See you two soon!”

Hinata waved, embarrassed, and followed Kageyama, equally embarrassed, out of the store. “I’m really sorry, I thought I had my wallet with me, maybe I left it at school? Not the first time that’s happened, to be honest. The last time, I was at the sports shop with my mom and she said she wouldn’t buy me another volleyball and said I had to pay for it myself, but then I realized I didn’t have my wallet at the checkout but luckily Natsu –“

“Here,” Kageyama cut him off, knowing that if he didn’t Hinata would keep going. “As an… Apology, for earlier.”

He held out the meat bun, already holding his own. Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed and flustered. “Apology?”

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Kageyama grumbled, shaking the bag again.

“N-No, it’s okay.” Hinata reached out to take the bag. Their fingers brushed against each other, an electric spark running up Kageyama’s arm. “I should be apologizing. I didn’t mean to push you into Shitty-shima, but… but I felt too warm standing there, too hot. I had to get out of there. That’s why I was gonna buy you a meat bun to make up for it but… Then I messed that up, too.”

Kageyama felt his heart go into overdrive, looking down at a weirdly blushing Hinata, who only nibbled on his meat bun instead of shoving it down his throat like usual. 

“But it’s also your fault! For being nice to me but only when we’re alone! You should be nice to me always! And also for not tossing to me after practice!” Hinata shouted, walking faster, his bike rattling louder. 

“I’m not nice to you at all!” Kageyama shouted, keeping pace. “Besides! I was watching you today and your receives are shitty as always! You’re never gonna improve them if I just keep tossing to you!”

“Don’t watch me then!” Hinata said, looking away. 

“I have to!” 

“If you’re gonna watch me then I’m gonna watch you, too!” He suddenly said, whipping to look at him. After a beat, Hinata finally realized what he said and color rushed to his cheeks as he stuttered. “Just to! Catch you, uh, when you mess up, too!”

Kageyama felt warmth on his cheeks too. “Do what you want, dumbass!”

“Stop grinning like an idiot!” Hinata said, embarrassed as he stuffed the rest of the meat bun in his mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kusoyama!” He shouted and jumped on his bike, pedaling quickly away. 

Kageyama was so focused on staring at him that he didn’t realize they reached the corner where they normally parted. He felt giddy inside, not even taking offense to the nickname Hinata threw at him at the end. Hinata didn’t care if he watched him, just thought it unfair that he wasn’t watching him back. Kageyama felt warm on his way home, finishing off the meat bun as he arrived. He looked down at his empty hand and realized.

He had been nice to Hinata again without realizing it. Damn it. 

Kageyama slammed the door open and kicked his shoes off, feeling way too hot. Hinata was an idiot, too, he thought as he stomped to his room. Luckily his parents weren’t home yet, giving him ample time to take care of the warmth that was pooling hotly at the bottom of his stomach.

He always felt pathetic, after he was done, slumping into the welcoming arms of the bath water. Kageyama didn’t know when this started. All he knew was that it had to stop before he either dragged Hinata into something weird with him or lost Hinata because of his weird feelings. 

Even so, he knew. He knew he couldn’t stop. The warm feelings always licked up his stomach until his heart was also on fire. Only Hinata could do that, with his too-wide smile, and his too-small hands, and his too-warm body, and his too-dumb laugh, and just… him. All of him. 

It wasn’t fair, Kageyama decided as he dried off. He never signed up for this when he applied to Karasuno. He never signed up for this when he joined the volleyball club. He never signed up for this when he saw that short, weird, ginger kid again. He never signed up for this when that short, weird, ginger kid hit his toss and asked for another. He never signed up for this when Hinata went from being just a short, weird, ginger kid to being Hinata, his partner. He never signed up for this when Hinata went from being his partner to being his… Friend? Best friend? Crush?

Crush?

The volleyball Kageyama was tossing to himself landed on his face; He sat up, rubbing his forehead. Holy shit, no way – his mind was racing, putting the pieces together. Is that why he always felt really warm whenever Hinata accidentally brushed against him? Is that why he always felt the weird urge to be as nice as possible to Hinata as he could be? Why he felt bitter when Hinata turned his sunshine and smiles to another? Why he couldn’t bear to be as mean as he usually was to Hinata? 

Fuck, this fucking sucked, he thought, snatching his phone from where it lay on his desk. What was he gonna say, exactly?

**To: Dumbass**  
_What are you doing right now? I need to talk to you._

Kageyama didn’t realize how hard he was breathing until he put his phone down. What the fuck, he thought, trying to calm down. Why had he done that? What was he expecting? He flinched when he heard his phone vibrate.

**From: Dumbass**  
_kaaageyama???? whaaaaaat omg u never text me!!! \\(•̀ᴗ•́)/ im not doin nothing why????_

Oh, fuck. Was he in love with a freaking child or something? Wait, Kageyama dropped his phone – who said anything about love? He could feel himself freaking out a little. Calm down, he told himself. 

“Calm the fuck down,” he said out loud, thinking it’d work better than just saying it in his head. “You’re in love with the guy.”

Fuck.

“I’m in love with Hinata.”

He heard his phone vibrate a couple more times, grabbing his phone and reading through them. After typing out a quick reply, he grabbed his jacket and head out. Luckily his parents weren’t home yet, so they wouldn’t notice he was leaving. 

Kageyama ran. His heart was beating against his ribcage, his lungs were burning, and his muscles strained under themselves. He ran. He had to. Maybe by the time he got there – to the park that lay between their home, to the park where he knew Hinata would meet him – he would have run out his feelings. Maybe he could outrun those dumb, gay feelings.

As he approached the park, he slowed. He could see a flash of orange under one of the street lamps, a small figure leaning against a bike. Kageyama’s heart almost jumped up his throat. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata grinned, waving wildly when he noticed him. 

He stopped. He couldn’t go any further. The feelings were still there – overwhelmingly warm and bubbly feelings floated up through his stomach. This was entirely too unfair. Somehow, without his permission, he ended up standing in front of Hinata. 

“I brought a volleyball in case you wanted to toss to me, since I know you didn’t get to earlier today!” Hinata said, holding up the ball in his hand. His smile was too bright. 

“Hinata.”

“I mean, unless you want to practice receives, or something, which would suck, but it’s cool with me because I just wanna play volleyball with you.”

“Shouyou.”

Hinata’s head snapped up, looking at Kageyama. “What?”

Kageyama leaned over, his hands reaching out to caress his cheeks – entirely too full, entirely too soft – and ran a thumb over Hinata’s lip. He could see Hinata’s cheek colour and could feel the warmth spreading. 

“K-Kageyama, wha-“

His words were swallowed by Kageyama’s lips – it was brief, too brief, but they were both equally as shocked.

“That was my first kiss!” Hinata exclaimed, covering his mouth. 

“Mine, too.”

“Why?!” 

“I-I like you,” Kageyama said, dropping his arms to his sides.

“I mean, I like you, too, but I wish you would have asked!” Hinata shouted, leaning down to grab the volleyball he had dropped in his surprise.

“What?”

He froze. 

“What did you say?” Kageyama asked again. Hinata turned his head away, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Um, uh, that is to say… Yes, alright.” 

“That didn’t make any sense.”

“I’m accepting your confession, Kusoyama!” 

“G-Good!” Kageyama shouted back, feeling himself blush as much as Hinata was. They stood there in silence, both of them fuming.

“S-So, I guess we should go home now?” Hinata suggested, rubbing his arm.

“I’ll toss to you, come on,” Kageyama answered, holding out a hand. He felt Hinata pull him down, rough lips pressing against his. When he pulled back, Hinata was grinning widely at him, holding up his ball; the personification of happiness itself.

When Kageyama woke up the next morning, he couldn’t believe that last night was real. But real it was. 

**From: Dumbass♥**  
_g morning toooobiiiiiioooo♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ill see u @ school where ill beet u 2 the gym (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)_

Kageyama laughed, shaking his head. At least nothing had really changed between the two of them. Well, if he was going to be Hinata’s boyfriend, he’ll be the best damn boyfriend there ever was. He replied before getting ready for school.

On his way, he stopped by a corner store and picked up some snacks. He saw Hinata waiting for him by the gate, looking up at the sky. God, he was so cute. Kageyama grinned to himself, finally feeling fucking free to think those kind of things. Of course he could. Hinata was his boyfriend.

“There you are, slowpoke!”

“I got you these,” Kageyama said, holding up the bag with food. 

“Whaaaat!? No, you’re being too nice now!” 

_You’re my boyfriend,_ he thought, blushing as he held it out. 

“The king? Being nice? Oh ho, I wonder what nefarious plans he has,” Tsukishima commented, arriving with Yamaguchi. 

“Of course I’m being nice,” Kageyama spat at him. “Hinata’s my boyfriend.”

Everyone went still, staring at each other. Then, finally, Yamaguchi clapped and said, “It’s about time! Let’s go Tsukki! We have that early lecture today!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but followed the freckled boy to the school building. 

“You’re so weird,” Hinata said.

“Shut up and take the fucking food, dumbass,” Kageyama said, thrusting it into Hinata’s arms.

“Can I at least get a good morning kiss?” Hinata whined, leaning up. Kageyama blushed but complied, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“There, you happy? I thought you were gonna beat me to the gym today?”

“Of course! Don’t think just because you’re my boyfriend that I’ll take it easy on you!” Hinata laughed, taking off to the gym, leaving his bike leaning on the gate.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said, running after him. This was definitely not the situation he had seen coming, Kageyama thought as he felt the wind run through his hair – but he would definitely not complain.

**Author's Note:**

> a little something that was inspired by buu's amazing works and gwaaah im sorry this sucks so much omg ;o; i did my best but it was really hard to write and i just listened to a lot of love pop music LMAO gomen
> 
> anyway!!!!!!!!!111 i mnot sure how much more of kagehina ill write but i may write more WHO KNOWOS but anyway i hope you guys like please comment, much love!!!!
> 
> also y'all can find me on tumblr @ criscancrisdo 
> 
> (also this was not at all edited...i tried but im lazy and im tired so sorry bruhs)


End file.
